Some printers occasionally ingest air either through printhead nozzles or through an ink supply inlet. Especially during shipment, when vibrations occur, or where printers are placed on the side, air ingestion may be hard to prevent. Also, once air is ingested it may be difficult to get the air out of the system. Certain measures can be taken to counter ingestion of air, such as filling printheads with shipment fluids prior to transport and de-airing of ink supplies. Any air already in the system may be purged or flushed out with ink or another liquid but this can result in large amounts of waste ink and early saturation of the medium that absorbs the waste ink.